Drabbles, DracoHarry
by Retrouverais
Summary: Drabble Challenge; A drabble a day, Draco/Harry-centric. Mostly fluff and smut with the occasional angst.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Moving

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Harry Potter franchise and make no money off this work of fiction.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I've decided to brush up on my writing skills with a drabble challenge, drarry style. I'm new to ff but not to the HP fandom. For this challenge, I'm using a random word generator with my goal length being around 100 to 150 words. Reviews would be much appreciated.

**Moving**

* * *

><p>His fingers grazed across the surface of the smooth wood desk, things arranged immaculately in his lover's study, as expected.<p>

A stack of papers were in the corner, fresh rolls of parchment and ink pots to the front, and there was Draco's one and favorite quill, the one Harry had gotten him long ago. Harry smiled to himself, fingers drifting to a silver frame sitting atop the large desk; it was a picture of him and Draco, at Ron and Mione's wedding the year before.

It was moving, charmed, and Harry watched as the two figures danced, enraptured with only each other, as always. He watched wistfully, with the smallest of smiles.

Downstairs he could hear Draco in the kitchen, calling him for breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Toss

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Any feedback would be greatly appreciated.<p>

**Toss**

* * *

><p>Harry apparated to his doorstep, absently brushing his snowed shoes on the small 'welcome' mat, frozen fingers fumbling for the small house key lost deep in the pocket of his coat. His fingers grasped around the slim piece of metal and out came the key, soon pushed into the awaiting lock. He twisted and turned, the door opening, homely warmth enveloping his tired frame.<p>

"Draco?"

He stepped inside, half-heartedly tossing the key to the side table, the responding silence an answer enough.

Draco was never home much anyways, but Harry still had hope he would show one day - like before.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Drunk

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Been busywriter's block. Pathetic, I know. Anyways, I've always imagined Harry to be quite the bumbling drunk.

**Drunk**

* * *

><p>Harry flailed about his arms, grasping at the air, at nothing, to steady himself. "Easy there," came a soft purr and he felt two lithe arms keep him up from behind. He couldn't help the small burp that came out of his mouth, or the ensuing giggle. "Dray-y..?" He slurred drunkenly, trying to turn around without tripping over his own two feet. Draco nodded, easily maneuvering Harry over to the sofa; "It's me."<p>

Harry lifted his eyes to meet Draco's, suddenly shy, but leaned forward anyways, smacking a wet, impulsive kiss on Draco's surprised mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Burn

**Burn**

* * *

><p>Draco made his way up the stone stairwell leading to the Slytherin common room, an open bottle of firewhiskey in one hand, a few books in the other. He approached the portrait hole warily before stepping in, sneering unpleasantly at the few first years gathered about the place. He made his way to his own dormitory, shutting the door with the back of his heel and shrugging about his belongings rather unbecomingly for a Malfoy like himself.<p>

He sniggered at the thought, taking a sip. The amber liquid was hot, searing his throat, and he closed his eyes, the annoyingly familiar face of Potter appearing in his mind. His head was starting to throb, and all he could feel was that vivid, vibrant green melting him, and the whiskey burning a hole in his stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Void

* * *

><p>Author's Note: ..I might have cheated a little and gotten this word from a song instead. Shh.<p>

(M83 - Coloring the Void)

**Void**

* * *

><p>He ran his fingers through his feathery blond hair, tugging at the ends painfully.<p>

_There you go_, his mind echoed.

His hands moved down of their own accord. He pressed the palms of them to his eyes, attempting half-heartedly to block out his mind, his thoughts, his memories, that voice.

_Harry's voice_, his mind corrected.

Draco heaved a sigh, curling in on himself. "Get yourself together," he scolded, voice trembling and raw. His bones were starting to ache.

_No. _

He swallowed thickly, feeling bile rise up his throat.

_Denial won't fill this void, Draco. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Ambiguous

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Been in a rut lately, so I'm sorry if the next few aren't my best. I cheated, again, as this one's longer than the standard 100 words.<p>

**Ambiguous **

* * *

><p>Harry smoothed his hands down his dress robes for the umpteenth time, looking, while having cleaned up well, inherently uncomfortable.<p>

Tonight was the ministry's annual gala and Harry was, of course, the guest of honor - meaning he would be presented with yet another award, be given a myriad of toasts and speeches, and met with the adoring eyes of all the wizarding world's best.

His skin was starting to itch.

Hermione, having prodded Harry endlessly to even show up, had written out his speech for him. She had also picked out his robes for the night, black silk adorned with silver trimmings.

"Harry!" He turned from his mirror, walking towards the floo to greet her, albeit begrudgingly.

"We're going to be late.." She murmured, face alight in the green incandescent flames. He nodded wordlessly, sprinkling a pinch of floo powder before jumping in.

They arrived in the center of the event, Harry with his arm around her in an effort to stay upright.

He never did like those things.

From the corner of his eyes he saw a flash of silvery blond. Malfoy's eyes flickered before regaining composure, his face, once again, characteristically ambiguous.


End file.
